


That's MY Idiot

by Staubengel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter got himself imprisoned for some really stupid reason and his lover has to rescue him.</p><p>The Giveaway Fanfic for Enk. I hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's MY Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enk/gifts).



It had just been a fruit. A goddamn _fruit!_ Nothing but a tiny thing to eat! Peter hadn’t expected the shop owner to have eyes in the back of his head. Literally. Before the thief had been able to drop the fruit and claim nothing happened, he had been wrapped in tentacles – the slimy, disgusting kind, with suckers – and yelled at in a really bad accent that his translator couldn’t quite catch. Not even two minutes later he had been handcuffed and dragged away by the police. That’s how Peter Quill had ended up in prison. Again.

The first half an hour he had tried to reason with the guard through the bars of his cell, but the guy hadn’t listened. He had only become annoyed and at one point had decided to leave and guard the other side of the hallway. Peter had tried to shout over to him, but that was when the collar around his neck had sent an electric shock through his body which had left Peter writhing on the floor. No loud noises. Understood.

Now he was sitting in a corner of his cell, fidgeting with the metal cup he had been given to drink from, and was humming a song from his mixtape. He would have listened to it, but it had been taken from him, together with his weapons and his clothes. He was wearing black overalls now, with a red code over the left part of his chest. In this prison he was N-1337. Nice.

He couldn’t see the other prisoners, as the cells were made of solid stone, except for one wall which consisted of bars. So he could only see the hallway in front of his little “domicile”. Boring. Boring as fuck.

He wondered how long it would take the other Guardians to notice that he was gone. He had said he would go for a walk, maybe do some shopping, maybe have a drink. No one had wanted to come with him, though. Groot and Rocket had been playing cards with Drax (Rocket had _obviously_ been cheating, of course) and Gamora had been training with Ronan. Normally Peter loved to watch them, they had some really crazy moves. But today he had felt like leaving the ship, stretching his legs, having a look around at the little planet they were staying on at the moment. Sometimes they did that. Just chilling, taking a few days off. But normally it didn’t end like this. Normally Peter didn’t get imprisoned. He had fucked up a bit today.

Sighing, he lay his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He hated prisons. Prisons sucked. Prisons were –

He raised his head again with wide eyes as he heard a scream and then a loud clattering sound. That had been the guard. What was happening?

He got up to walk over to the bars and peeked down the hallway. The guard was lying on the ground at the other end of it, not moving anymore. Peter couldn’t tell whether he was dead or just unconscious. But rather than the guard, another person had his interest right now. A tall, muscular figure that came towards him, a bag over his shoulder. He was blue.

“Ronan!” Peter called out with joy. “I’m so happy to see you! You’ve never been more beautiful than right this moment!”

“Shut up,” the Kree hissed and stopped in front of Peter’s cell. “Or I will leave you here.”

Peter made a sad face. “You wouldn’t do that,” he whined. “Come on, Roro. Get me out.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Ronan growled and put the bag down. Then he wrapped his blue hands around the bars of the cell.

“But it suits you,” Peter said. “It sounds so cute.”

Ronan snorted. With one swift movement of his arms, the bars were ripped out of their anchoring. Ronan tossed them to the floor.

“Dang,” Peter whispered. “I love it when you use your strength like that.”

He gazed up at Ronan who stepped into the cell. The Kree looked really pissed at Peter.

“Will we play prisoner and guard now?” Peter asked. The other pouted in anger.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” his lover apologised. “No bad jokes anymore. Let’s get out. Oh, but maybe you should remove the collar around my neck, or they roast me with it like a chicken.”

Ronan grunted and squinted his eyes. “I might just keep it on you, it sounds quite handy,” he said, but actually grabbed the collar.

Peter held his breath as the strong fingers of the Kree ripped the metal apart like paper. If anything aroused him, it was Ronan’s immense power. He wanted to climb him like a tree right here and now. But of course that was a bad idea.

“ _Now_ let’s get out,” he said instead and grabbed Ronan’s hand. “You lead the way. I will follow you, inconspicuous like a ninja.”

Ronan only rolled his eyes. Instead of dragging Peter along by his hand, he lifted the Terran up, holding him close to his chest. He grabbed the bag with Peter’s belongings with the other hand and tucked it under his arm. Then he started to run.

Peter wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck and held on tight. The Kree was much faster than he himself and they needed to get out of here as quickly as possible, before someone rang the alarm. Ronan could probably fight them all off, but it was definitely easier to get out of here fast and flee with the Milano before anyone could catch them. None of them felt like getting into trouble.

“It was just a little fruit,” Peter mumbled as Ronan carried him through a door that was not supposed to be used by anyone who wasn’t a guard. No one had secured it against a Kree, though.

“I don’t even care,” Ronan replied. “Next time you won’t go anywhere without me. I won’t break you out of any prison anymore.”

“Be glad we’re on a rather primitive planet that only has simple prisons with a low protection level and close to none serious tech. Would have been hard to bust me out otherwise.”

“ _You_ be glad for that,” Ronan grumbled.

He maneuvered them through a hole in the wall surrounding the prison ground and let Peter drop to his own feet. The Terran looked over his shoulder at the building they had just escaped. It came in handy to have a Kree on your side. Ronan had just killed or destroyed everything in his way to get to Peter. With his bare hands.

Peter looked at him. “Thank you,” he said. “For getting me out.”

“Thank me later,” Ronan snarled. “We need to get back to the ship yet."

Peter smiled. “Will you carry me again?”

“No. Run on your own.”

“Aw.” Peter stood on his toes to peck Ronan’s lips. “You’ll get a blowjob as soon as we’re safe,” he promised. “Maybe even two.”

“I deserve three,” Ronan growled. Then he started to run again.

Peter followed him with a grin on his face.


End file.
